Destruction
by RandomRawr09
Summary: Taryn is a werewolf, and recently her long time best friend, Lachlan, has become her boyfriend. Werewolves are going missing and being found dead. Taryn knows what's going on. But does she know enough to save the rest of the pack. And her mother?


**Chapter 1**

I sat at my window. The mid-winter breeze felt like ice through my damp hair. I heard howls coming from inside the woods. Yep, that was my family. Hunting; I figured. Sure I like running, but getting covered in blood just isn't my thing. I'm a lycanthrope, or werewolf. And by saying my family, I meant the wolves. Some are very distant relatives, but still my family. It was a full moon, but the urge to change just doesn't come anymore. I've been trained to do this stuff since I was a kid. My father was the dominant male, but died after loosing the battle for supremacy to the all great and powerful, Dimitri. Sarcasm intended. He's really a jerk. Why everyone likes him, I have no idea.

"Taryn, I'm back," my mother called from downstairs.

Yes my mother, Eryn. She's also in 'love' with Dimitri. It gets so frustrating. I walked downstairs, my mother was there holding up a rabbit by its twitching foot, with a BIG cheesy grin on her face. She was a beautiful kind of person. Most of the pack was. The guys varied. We all have the same stunningly green eyes and varied hair colour. Mostly black though. My mother and I have waist length brunette hair.

"I brought you some rabbit if you're still hungry."

"Mum, it's not dead."

"Oh, woops."

I grabbed the rabbit from her and looked at it. Its eyes were slowly rolling back. A sign of death. Poor thing. It was starting to make me sick so I put it in a freezer bag. I chucked it in the freezer along with a few birds. We aren't usually violent, but I only really have so many dead things because my mother seems to think that it's nice to bring back stinky dead animals, that have been unnaturally killed.

"Sure, the freezer will kill it," my mother said as I walked off.

My alarm went off. Argh, that noise is SO annoying in the morning. I got changed and walked downstairs.

"Out to rob another bank are you?"

"Mum, it's just black. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Get changed now."

I walked back up stairs and I waited until I heard her leave. This meant I was late. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I started running down the street. SMACK! I ran right into my best friend. His name is Lachlan. He looked at me with his unusual blue eyes. He's the only one in the pack with blue eyes. It's kind of freaky, but over time everyone has just grown used to it, I guess.

"Hey Tar, why the rush?" he asked me as I finally stopped laughing.

"I'm always late; my mum keeps on telling me to change out of these clothes."

By this time we were walking.

"I think you look awesome in those clothes, love the 'My Chemical Romance' shirt by the way." I looked down at it. It had the band name in between a full set of teeth, but with vampire like canine teeth. It was my favourite shirt.

We got to school as the bell went. He told me he'd see me at lunch as usual. I made it to my first class and got a lecture on being late, as usual. It always happens and it's always the same lecture. The class went by so slowly. I got out my drawing book while the teacher wasn't looking and pretended I was writing down notes while she was rabbiting on about something to do with history. I think it worked and she didn't notice. The bell went for lunch, finally.

"Taryn could you please stay behind, I need to talk to you."

_Oh god. _I thought to myself.

"Now Taryn, Everyday you are late. You keep on disrupting my class and you all miss out on information. Then I have to give you that lecture about being late."

_Oh, so she does realise she's giving a lecture._

"I'll try not to be late again."

"If you are late on Monday, expect a detention."

I walked out.

I walked in front of the block and that was where I usually sat with my group of friends. There's quite a few picnic tables and we have a fairly large group, so it's kind of suitable. We always wear black so that we are classified as "emos" so then no one harasses us. We actually like that type of music anyway so it isn't that hard. Lachlan was already sitting down and gave me a big smile when I walked up to him. Our group has all the same kind of hair cut. The fringe thing isn't so bad. You can give teachers evil looks through it and most of the time they won't catch you. Lachlan has nice blonde hair. It makes him look cute. Most of us have pale skin. Most of the people we hang out with are in the pack. I went and gave Lachlan a hug. Josie was sitting right next to us. I think she's a jealous bitch with the way she acts.

"Let me guess, the teacher kept you back because you were late again?" he asked me.

"Yep, same old, same old."

The good advantage about this school is that you can listen to your iPod during breaks. And the teachers never cared if you leave halfway through the day. They say it's our learning time that we're missing out on, not theirs. They were pretty laid back when you think about it.

"Can we leave, I don't really want to do math next," I asked Lachlan

"Sure, wanna go for a run?"

I nodded in response. We told the others we were leaving and some of them joined us, like Josie, Amy, Cameron, Eric and Eryn. A lot of the pack members have the same name. It's really bizarre.

We went out to the woods. I started to run. When I finally told my mind to change, it felt familiar but not entirely common. Limb by limb I could feel my bones changing, I haven't changed for a while and I was a bit rusty and I ended up falling on the ground because I didn't put my feet down first. I heard Lachlan next to me, laughing his 'doggy' laugh. We ran around and I finally got back into the rhythm of where my feet should be and it felt amazing. When we finally grouped back together, we changed back. Lachlan is so smooth at changing. Lots of practice I figure. We were slowly walking back when we heard a noise. It was an odd noise, like a growling noise and the sound of someone walking. They had two feet, not four. You can tell those things after a while.

"Oh my god, we're going to die!" Josie said in her whiny annoying voice.

"Oh shut up bitch and stop complaining," I said to her.

She slapped me. And from there everything went loose. Werewolves are strong so we shifted. Josie isn't too strong and she shifted back, almost immediately after she got into her wolf form. I know not to attack someone in human form so I shifted right back as well. She obviously knew I was stronger. I had pure blood, she didn't. But no one was supposed to know about that. Lachlan grabbed my arms and held me back.

"Don't attack her and calm down," he whispered in my ear.

I turned and gave him a hug and he hugged me back.

"You stupid cow what did you do that for?" I heard Josie ask behind me.

Lachlan let go of me and told her something that I couldn't hear and she backed right down. He knew what she was as well. Half human. She meant nothing to the pack. She was far weaker than us, she couldn't stay in wolf form indefinitely if she wanted to and she wasn't strong enough mentally either. By the time that all happened the thing that made the noise was gone.

"What we just did must have scared it off," I told them and we kept on walking. Lachlan and I were a bit slower than the others. He kept telling me reassuring things. When we finally got home he told me good bye and walked home.

Saturday. The best day of the week. Lachlan came to my house first thing in the morning. He came into my room and sat on my bed. We talked a little about what creature could have been in the woods the previous day. We went through the old book of myths and legends but it was too early to figure out what it was. So we decided to forget about it.

"Taryn I want to ask you something," he said, and at that moment my stomach tightened up.

"Sure ask away," I said trying to sound just a little confident.

"Oh god, I can't believe I'm trying to actually say this. You know how we have been good friends for a while right?"

"Yeah since for as long as I can remember," I said, smiling at the thought.

"Can we be more than friends?" he asked, and I felt as if I was going to be sick.

There was a long silence and he started to look disappointed. I thought through how much I possibly liked him. And for the first time I realised I did like him more than a friend. I smiled at him and he knew what my answer was. He pulled me up onto his lap and gave me the biggest hug I could imagine.

"Whatever it is out there, I won't let you get hurt," he told me. And I knew he had been meaning to tell me that for a long time.


End file.
